Ernsthaftigkeit der Liebe
by ShiXian Hun
Summary: Cho Kyuhyun mencintai seseorang yang sudah memiliki kekasih. Antara dicintai dan mencintai. Ketulusan, Keegoisan serta karma yang nantinya mungkin ia dapatkan ketika terus bertahan pada cintanya terhadap Choi Siwon. Wonkyu/ Happy Reading / :)


**Title : Ernsthaftigkeit der Liebe**

**Chast : Cho Kyuhyun and Choi Siwon.**

**Others : Kim Kibum and u can find out in the story**

**Pair : Absolutely WONKYU**

**Genre : Hurt and Romance **(perhaps)

**Rate : T**

**Warning : BL, Typo(es), Bahasa Tak Baku, Tidak sesuai EYD, GJ, etc**

* * *

**.**

******3~oOo**~3 Ernsthaftigkeit der Liebe 3~oOo**~3**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Kyuhyun POV**

Jika aku bertanya kalian lebih memilih dicintai atau mencintai ? jika kalian mencintai itu berarti kalianlah yang memilih. Namun jika kalian dicintai maka kalianlah yang dipilih. Entahlah aku bingung harus bagaimana. Aku sangat mencintai seseorang, dia tampan, sopan, menawan, dan baik hati. Namun ia sama sekali tak pernah melihatku. Ia telah dimiliki oleh orang lain. Aku lelah memilih, aku lelah menunggu orang tersebut agar bisa kumiliki. Namanya Choi Siwon, ia adalah pewaris Hyundai Cooporation. Banyak _namja_ dan _yeoja_ yang menyukainya, namun dia sudah memantapkan hatinya pada seorang Kim Kibum.

Sementara dilain pihak aku lelah mengikari, aku lelah menolak. Yah, aku dicintai oleh seseorang, dia sangat baik, pengertian, dia juga tak kalah tampan dari Siwon bahkan ia lebih tinggi dari seorang Choi Siwon. Bagaimana jika kalian telah dipilih oleh seseorang tapi kalian tak bisa membalas perasaannya ? bukankah cintak tak bisa dipaksakan ? ataukah cinta memang tak seharusnya memiliki. Asal orang yang kau cintai bahagia maka kaupun harus bahagia begitu ? itu semua _bullshit._ Kalian sama saja mengingkari perasaan kalian sendiri. Bagaimana kalian bisa bahagia ketika melihat orang yang kau sayangi bersama orang lain, tertawa lepas, dan mengacuhkan keberadaanmu ?

**Jawabannya tidak sama sekali.**

Dan jika cinta tak bisa dipaksakan, apa itu benar ? jika benar aku tidak akan memaksakan perasaanku untuk mencintai Shim Changmin. Yah, orang yang telah memilihku adalah Shim Changmin. Penyanyi terkenal dan pandai menari. Bahkan ia lebih muda dariku beberapa hari. Lalu apa yang selanjutnya kalian lakukan ? Jika kalian dicintai tapi kalian tak bisa membalas cinta orang tersebut? Lalu kalian mencintai tapi cintamu tak dibalas oleh orang yang telah kau pilih.

Apa kau akan menerima dan memaksakan dirimu untuk mencintai orang yang telah memilihmu ? ataukah kau mencari orang lain yang bisa membuatmu mencintainya ? melupakan cinta yang sudah tak terbalaskan begitu?. Cinta itu memang rumit. Bahkan aku kira tidak ada definisi yang tepat untuk kata 'cinta' tersebut.

Ada yang bilang Cinta itu indah. Lalu bagaimana dengan mereka yang patah hati karena cinta ? pasti mereka bilang cinta itu menyakitkan.

Ada yang mendeskripsikan jika cinta itu buta. Lalu bagaimana mereka yang mencari cinta hanya karena uang, atau hanya karena kesempurnaan fisik semata.

Ada juga yang bilang bahwa cinta itu tak hanya soal kata, ataupun sebuah rasa. Namun perbuatan juga melingkupinya. Lalu bagaimana jika kalian mempunyai seorang _namjachingu_ yang selalu mengucapkan kata "_saranghae_" atau "_I love u baby_" setiap pagi ketika kau bangun tidur dan ketika kau akan tidur. Namun ketika hari ulang tahunmu ia lupa, ketika kau menyuruhnya untuk menemanimu ia selalu tak bisa. Apakah itu berarti cinta itu sebuah perbuatan ? bukankah cinta perlu pembuktian ? ataukah cinta memang hanya sebuah kata ? kalian pasti bisa mengartikan sendiri bukan.

Kalian tahu, sebenarnya aku adalah kekasih Choi Siwon. Kalian benar jika menganggap aku adalah kekasih simpanannya. Namun tak ada pilihan lain untuk bisa bersamanya. Asalkan aku bisa meraihnya aku rela meski hanya dengan status **Simpanan**.

Ada yang bilang cinta itu tak pernah salah. Maka itulah yang menjadi pegganganku sekarang. Cinta itu selalu benar. Jika ada yang harus tersakiti itulah resiko akan cinta. **Jika kalian siap untuk mencintai maka siapkan hati kalian untuk tersakiti.**

Satu hal yang aku yakin. Cinta itu tulus. Tanpa pamrih, kita berhak mencintai dan dicintai tanpa adanya paksaan. Dan itulah yang aku lakukan sekarang. Aku dengan tulus mencintai seorang Choi Siwon, orang yang telah aku pilih, orang yang tak menganggapku ada ketika ia bersama kekasihnya, orang yang akan melirikku ketika kita hanya berdua.

Salahkah cinta kami yang seperti ini ?

Aku belum tahu pasti apa Siwon _hyung_ mencintaiku atau tidak. Karena aku yakin dengan ketulusan cintaku yang kuberikan untuknya akan bisa meluluhkan hatinya. Aku selalu ada ketika ia menghadapi masalah, entah itu dengan keluarga maupun kekasihnya. Karena hanya disaat-saat seperti itulah Siwon _hyung_ akan melihatku.

Sudah hampir dua tahun kini aku menjadi kekasih gelapnya. Hingga suatu saat Siwon _hyung_ mendapatkan badai cinta yang begitu besar dalam hidupnya. Ia menemukan kekasihnya sedang melakukan adegan yang tak seharusnya mereka lakukan dengan _namja_ lain. Aku kenal namja tersebut, dia bernama Lee Donghae. Aku tidak tahu jika perjalanan cinta kami akan seperti ini.

Setelah Siwon _hyung_ menemukan sang kekasih berciuman di apartemen mereka, Siwon _hyung_ marah besar. Dan berkali-kali mereka bertengkar karena tak ada yang mau mengalah sedikitpun. Hingga akhirnya kekasihnya mengungkapkan penat hatinya yang sudah lama tersimpan.

"Apa ? kau mau putus ? silahkan. Karena kau juga tak jauh bejatnya dari pada aku." Ucap Kibum _hyung_ kekasih Siwon _hyung._

"Kau ! apa maksudmu berkata demikian eoh ?" balas Siwon _hyung_ dengan suara tak kalah kerasnya. Sedangkan aku hanya bisa mematung melihat pertengkaran mereka. Tak kusangka ketika aku mengantar Siwon _hyung_ pulang ke apartemennya, aku menemukan Lee Donghae, namja simpanan Kibum _hyung_ di apartemen mereka. Beruntug Hae _hyung _sudah pergi dari apartemen Siwon _hyung _dan Kibum _hyung,_ sehingga ia tak akan menjadi 'korban' pertengkaran mereka.

"Kau kira aku tidak tahu. Kau menjalin hubungan dengan dia kan ?" tunjuk Kibum kearahku. Aku hanya terdiam tak mampu bergerak, hingga kakiku terasa lemas untuk menopang berat tubuhku.

'ap-apa jadi Kibum _hyung_ sudah tau ?' batinku.

"Kau diam. Berarti aku benar bukan ? sudahlah aku lelah. Lebih baik kita jalani hidup kita masing-masing. Cukup sampai disini saja. Kita akhiri saja. Aku sudah lelah. Lagi pula entahlah, lama kelamaan dihatiku tak hanya ada dirimu, namun juga dirinya." Ucap Kibum _hyung_. Aku terkejut mendengarnya. Aku sedikit bahagia ketika mendengar ucapanya, karena dengan begitu aku bisa memiliki Siwon _hyung_, namun aku iri dengan lelaki simpanan Kibum _hyung._ Bagaimanapun juga perasaan lelaki tersebut terbalaskan.

**Seorang pacar simpanan menjadi pacar sungguhan.**

Lalu apakah aku bisa bernasib sama seperti itu? Bagaimanapun juga hatiku masih berharap jika perasaanku terbalaskan.

"Baik jika itu maumu, jangan pernah menyesal atas keputusanmu." Ucap Siwon _hyung_ dan beranjak pergi. Aku langsung mengikutinya setelah membungkukan diri pada Kibum _hyung_ untuk menghormatinya.

Kibum _hyung_ hanya tersenyum perih melihat kepergianku. Bisa kulihat jika ia menahan air matanya sejak tadi. Kibum _hyung_ memang lelaki yang kuat. Aku belum tentu bisa seperti dirinya, yang rela melepas orang yang dicintainya untuk orang lain.

Kini aku dan Siwon hyung duduk di sebuah taman. Tak kami hiraukan udara dinginnya malam yang menerpa kulit kita, karena aku tahu udara dingin ini tak mampu mematikan api cinta yang bergejolak di hati maupun pikirannya.

"Kau tahu Kyu? Aku melakukan ini semua karena Kibum terlalu mengacuhkanku. Ia sama sekali tak memperhatikanku. Maka dari itu aku mencari perhatian dari orang lain. Maafkan aku karena telah melibatkanmu."

Jadi ini yang membuat Siwon _hyung_ menjadikan aku simpanannya? Rasanya hatiku ditusuk beribu duri mawar, ketika tahu jika aku hanya digunakan sebagai pelarian semata, dan dihati dan pikiran Siwon _hyung_ hanya ada Kibum _hyung_ seorang. Apakah perasaanku benar-benar tak bisa terbalaskan ?

"Mungkin ini karma untukku. Karena secara tak langsung aku menyakiti Kibum." Ucap Siwon _hyung_. Aku hanya terdiam mendengar keluh kesahnya.

Karma ? dia bilang ini karma ? mungkin itu benar. Lalu apakah aku akan mendapatkan karmaku setelah ini, karena telah menolak Shim Changmin? Tapi bukankah aku sudah mendapatkannya? Sudah dari dulu aku ditolak Siwon hyung. Lalu apa ketulusanku juga akan mendapatkan karma nantinya ?

Baiklah aku tidak akan membahasnya. Biarlah cinta ini mengalir sebagaimana mestinya. Aku selalu yakin, jika semua akan indah pada waktunya.

.

.

.

Sudah tiga bulan sejak putusnya hubungan Siwon _hyung_ dan juga Kibum _hyung_. Entah aku mimpi atau tidak, namun aku kira karma cinta itu benar adanya, ketulusan mengalahkan semuanya. Batu yang begitu keras sekalipun bisa berlubang jika terkena air dalam jangka waktu yang lama.

Demikian pula kisah cintaku ini, hati Siwon _hyung_ sedikit demi sedikit sudah bisa menerima namaku untuk tinggal di dalamnya. Yah, jika kalian berpikir kami telah menjalin hubungan itu benar. Aku bukan lagi menyandang status simpanan. Namun sekarang aku menyandang **status impian**. Yah, Siwon _hyung_ sendiri yang bilang begitu kepadaku. Aku adalah pacar sekaligus pasangan impiannya.

Kebersamaan kita yang cukup lama membuat kita saling memahami satu sama lain. Mungkinkah ini takdir yang sesungguhnya? Aku harap iya. Dan satu hal yang pasti **ketulusan mengalahkan semuanya**.

**Kyuhyun POV End**

.

.

.

"Kajja baby, kita berangkat. Nanti kita ketinggalan pesawat." Ucap Siwon memanggil babynya yang sibuk menulis buku hariannya di dalam mobil.

"_Ne hyung_ sebentar." Jawab Kyuhyun sambil memasukan buku hariannya ke dalam tas jinjing kesukaannya dan beranjak mendekati Siwon.

"Lebih cepat lebih baik baby. Aku tak sabar untuk 'mencicipimu'" ucap Siwon berbisik di telingga Kyuhyun ketika Kyuhyun sudah sampai disampingnya.

Blushh

Wajah Kyuhyun memerah mendengar ucapan suaminya. Apa suami ? kalian tak salah baca. Karena mereka sudah menikah seminggu yang lalu. Dan kini mereka akan berangkat ke Paris untuk menikmati _honeymoon_ mereka.

Ssttt ini rahasia, Kyuhyun masih belum tahu rencana Siwon ketika mereka sampai disana. Yang jelas, rencana Siwon akan membuat Kyuhyun serasa berada di surga dunia nantinya.

**THE END**

* * *

**Hi, masih ingat dengan Kyuichi ? Tidak ya :( #pundung **

**.**

**Ok, apakah drable ini aneh ? aku rasa iya. **

**Oh ya aku mau tanya. Adakah sesuatu yang kalian petik dari Fict abal ini ?  
Aku harap pesan tersirat dari Fict ini bisa tersampaikan dengan baik.**

Ok, selamat malam minggu semuanya.

**Salam hangat untuk kalian semua. :* #flying Kiss to readersdeul  
**

Kyuichi ^^ Kyuichi


End file.
